Sunessi: Na ratunek
335px| Prolog Bister się uśmiechnął. Rozglądał się właśnie z głowy ogromnego posągu na Sunessi. Kochał tą wyspę. Jednak coraz częściej myślał o wybraniu swojego następcy i opuszczeniu wyspy. Właściwie już rozpoczął treningi z Plonderem. Ten Matoranin miał potencjał... Ale czemu myślał o opuszczeniu wyspy? Czuł, że nie postępuje zgodnie ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Czuł też, że Matoranie go potrzebują, a Roten twierdził, że on i Heya nie dadzą rady chronić wyspy w dwójkę. Ale co niby im groziło? Rahi? Zbuntowani Turaga? A może zmutowany Matoranin kryjący się w jaskini w płaskowyżu? Bister nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Zeskoczył z monumentu na jakąś gałąź. Złapał pobliską lianę i odbił się. W ten sposób dotarł do zbocza płaskowyżu. Coś sprawiało wrażenie, że Bister czuł się obserwowany... Rozejrzał się, ale niczego nie zauważył. Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Bister podszedł bliżej i stanął jak wryty. Pod kupką liści leżało rozszarpane na kawałki ciało Turagi Voriana - jednego z Turaga żyjących na płaskowyżu... Żadne Rahi z Sunessi nie zostawiało takich śladów. Nawet Leśny Zwisacz... Toa popędził poinformować o tym pozostałych. ---- Fertos siedział skulony w swojej jaskini. Przebywał na wyspie już prawie rok, ale nigdy jeszcze nie było tak źle... Coraz trudniej było mu zapanować na bestią... Tamci mogli go przez to namierzyć... Ostatnio urwał mu się film. Pamiętał tylko obraz płaskowyżu i zapach krwi... Jeśli się przeobraził, to nie było już ratunku dla mieszkańców wyspy. Nagle coś go zabolało... Poczuł nagłą tęsknotę za domem, za twórcą. Ale nie za Mata Nui, czy Wielkimi Istotami, tylko za twórcą bestii... To mogło zwiastować tylko jedno... Podszedł do wejścia i zamarł z przerażenia. W kierunku wyspy płynęły cztery statki. - Nie ma dla nich ratunku... ---- Skylar leciała przed siebie, miała nadzieję, że nie jest za późno. Kilka godzin temu usłyszała jakby setki istnień nagle krzyknęło, a po chwili zgasło. Kiedyś usłyszała w swojej głowie ryk Graaloka i faktycznie kilka dni później musiała z nim walczyć. Nie wiedziała, gdzie leci, lecz wiedziała o tym jej podświadomość. Musiała się śpieszyć... Nim będzie za późno... ---- Statek płynął równo i szybko. Retol wiedział, że już niedługo dotrze do celu podróży i dostarczy broń Matoranom z Południowego Kontynentu. Pomyślał, że poszczęściło mu się ze znalezieniem pracy. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno. To statek wpłynął w chmury burzowe. Retol szedł w kierunku kajuty, gdy w maszt uderzył piorun. Retol odskoczył, ale silna fala zrzuciła go z pokładu. Na szczęście, dzielny Toa zdążył chwycić się masztu. Patrzył, jak spiętrzone fale bombardują statek. Udało mu się wydostać z niebezpiecznych wód i zaczął dryfować. Jeszcze nie wiedział, gdzie dotrze, ani jak ta przygoda wpłynie na jego życie... Część 1 - Bister? Co cię stało? Czemu nas tu wezwałeś? - zapytał Roten. Toa Kamienia i lider Toa z wyspy. Wszyscy troje stali w domu Bistera, w centrum Leśnej Wioski zamieszkiwanej przez Matoran Roślinności. - Znalazłem zwłoki Turagi Voriana... - No i? - Roten, daj mu powiedzieć - do rozmowy wtrąciła się Heya. Toa Wody z Wodnej Wioski zlokalizowanej nad rzeką. - Nie wiem co go zabiło. Żadne Rahi z Sunessi nie zostawia takich śladów. - Może po prosto przypłynęło lub przyleciało z innej wyspy... - stwierdził Roten. - Może... Ale ciało było rozszarpane, żadnych ubytków. - Uch... - powiedziała ze wstrętem Heya. - Czyli to coś nie polowało? Po prostu... zamordowało Turagę? - zapytał zdziwiony Roten. - Dokładnie... To właśnie mnie niepokoi... - odpowiedział Bister. - Dobrze. Zbierzemy Matoran, naostrzymy włócznie, pozastawiamy pułapki, urządzimy polowanie i złapiemy to coś... - powiedział Roten. - Ale ta bestia jest niebezpieczna... To nie będzie takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać - stwierdził pesymistycznie Bister. - Damy radę... - powiedział z naciskiem Roten. - Toa! Turaga Ytes kazał po was posłać! Macie iść na postument! Mamy gości! - poinformował Obrońców Plonder, Matoranin Roślinności. Toa wymienili między sobą jednoznaczne spojrzenia. Goście? Wyspy nikt nie odwiedzał od czasu, gdy... No od czasu Hardesa i Mustera. Czasami owszem, pojawiali się jacyś samotni Matoranie szukający ziół, albo innych przedmiotów, ale ostatni odwiedził Sunessi kilkanaście miesięcy temu. A więc, kto to mógł być? W tej sytuacji informacja o śmierci Turagi Voriana schodziła na drugi plan. Goście... Kto by pomyślał? Właśnie na takich rozważaniach minęła Toa podróż przez dżunglę na wielki pomnik. Bister jako pierwszy się wspiął i jako pierwszy zobaczył Turagę Ytesa stojącego na głowie. Jego twarz, a nawet całe ciało było zwrócone w kierunku morza. - Turago? O co chodzi? Co za "goście"? - zapytał Toa Roślinności. - Sami zobaczcie - odpowiedział mu Turaga. - Proszę, podejdźcie bliżej. Toa zbliżyli się i zobaczyli cztery statki płynące w kierunku wyspy. Były jeszcze daleko, ale było pewne, że kierują się na Sunessi. Widać było, że były doskonale wyposażone. Każdy z nich miał trzy maszty. Na dolnym żaglu pierwszego masztu wyszyty był czarny znak. - Turago? Znasz ten symbol? - spytał Roten. Nie podobali mu się ci "goście". - Tak. Ten symbol to znak Rahkshi. Dzieci Makuta. A to jest najazd... ---- Statki przybiły do brzegu. Z największego zeszły 2 istoty. Jedna należała do gatunku Vortixx, a twarz drugiej kryła się pod kapturem. - Panie, co robimy? - spytał Vortixx. - A jakie jest nasze zadanie? - odparł ironicznie "Pan". - Znaleźć cel i dostarczyć go na Destral. - Dokładnie. Znaleźć cel. A więc... Trzy czwarte Rahkshi zejdą na wyspę. Pozostałe będą pilnować łodzi. Wiemy coś o mieszkańcach wyspy? - To w większości Matoranie... - Tylko tyle!? - Matoranie to żaden problem... Mamy Rahskhi... - Taaa... Rahskhi... Znajdź mi tu czwartopoziomowca to obsypię cię złotem, a jeśli znajdziesz poziom 5, obalę dla ciebie Teridaxa. Nie mówiąc nawet o szóstym... - Ale Matoranie nie mogą być zagrożeniem... - Myślisz, że łatwo złapać takiego zwinnego, szybkiego Matoranina, który skacze sobie po drzewach? A poza tym, jesteśmy na ich terenie. Oni znają każdy kamień, a my jesteśmy obcy... A teraz najważniejsze... Czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, że nie ma tu jakiś Toa!? Ja stąd widzę trzech! Stoją na pomniku. Czyli już o nas wiedzą... Niedobrze. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie dorwiemy tego Matoranina! Dalej! Niech Rahskhi się przygotują! Ja poprowadzę wyprawę w głąb wyspy, a ty przypilnujesz statki. Możesz odejść! Vortixx odszedł mówiąc w myślach, co o tym wszystkim myśli. - Słyszałem! Żeby mi to było ostatni raz! - odkrzyknęła za nim postać w kapturze. Tym razem Vortixx był zły na siebie, bo zapomniał, że Makuta to telepaci i podpadł. Wszedł na statek wydać odpowiednie rozporządzenia. ---- - Widzicie te Rahskhi? Idą w głąb wyspy... - Ytes. - Musimy ostrzec mieszkańców - Roten. - Bister, zobacz dokąd oni idą. My wrócimy do wiosek. Toa Roślinności ruszył do dżungli. Poruszał się w koronach drzew, pozostając niezauważonym. Wreszcie znalazł pochód. Obserwował ich z góry. Po jakimś czasie znał kierunek wędrówki. Znaleźli się nad rzeką. W oddali majaczyły kształty domków Ga-Matoranek. Bister znał pewien skrót prowadzący do wioski. Przyszedł czas, by to wykorzystać. - Idą tu - powiedział Heyi i Turadze Erisie. - Matoranki nie potrafią walczyć... Musimy wezwać Rotena i Matoran z Kopalni. Oni są silni, mają narzędzia. Wyślemy wiadomość przez Rahi - stwierdziła Erisa. - Wyślijcie też wiadomość do Ytesa. Niech Matoranie pozastawiają pułapki. Trochę ich mamy... Heya, macie chociaż Bambusowe Kanoka? - Nie jest tak źle. Mój trójząb nie jest jedyną bronią tutaj. - Dobrze. Musimy się przygotować do bitwy. Część 2 Wsparcie nadeszło wieczorem. Jednak Rahkshi nie atakowały. Każda ze stron czekała na ruch drugiej. W domku Turagi zebrali się Toa. - Czego oni chcą? - spytała Heya. - Właśnie tego trzeba się dowiedzieć - Roten. - Bister... Ale Bistera już nie było. Wyszedł kilka minut temu. Zaczynał czuć się jak piąte koło u wozu... Roten i Heya byli blisko, a on trochę dalej. Miał tego dość. Dobrze wiedział, co ma robić. Ruszył skrótem, by podsłuchać jakichś przywódców. Wspiął się na drzewo i rozejrzał się w sytuacji. Rahskhi siedziały na ziemi. Pod jego drzewem rozbity był namiot. Postanowił się tam dostać. Z gracją wykonał kilka susów i przyległ do gałęzi. Przekręcił się i zwisnął. Trzymał się gałęzi i zobaczył, czy nie ma jakiejś istoty. W namiocie była kupka kamieni świetlnych, która dokładnie oświetlała wszystkie przedmioty, pozostawiając cienie na płótnie. Sztyletem rozciął materiał i wskoczył do środka. Schował się pod łóżkiem. Zobaczył stół z jakimiś papierami. Kilka szybkich ruchów i już krył się pod stołem z papierami. - Mapa wyspy... List od jakiegoś Neirona... Wiadomość od Teridaxa... Tu chyba jest odpowiedź... "Potężny Teridaxie, jesteśmy na wyspie. Jednak Matoranina ani śladu. Wierzę, że go znajdziemy. Niektóre Rahkshi przeczesują już dżunglę. Znaleźliśmy jakąś wieś. Mieszkańcy wyspy nie są zaawansowani technicznie... Postawimy im ultimatum. Tak czy inaczej, już niedługo naprawimy Larixena." Teridax... To ten Makuta. Ale czemu tu wszystko pisze... - Ech... Nie mogę się skontaktować z innymi członkami Bractwa. Ta wyspa zakłóca transfer na duże odległości... - do namiotu weszła postać w kapturze, którą Bister zauważył przy łodziach. - Zaraz. Na stole powinny być dokumenty... Bister wywrócił stół na nieznajomego, sypnął mu w twarz nasionami, które momentalnie zmieniły się w jakiś korzeń, zakrywający głowę. Toa Roślinności odbił się od najprawdopodobniej Makuty i wyskoczył przez dziurę w dachu. Wspiął się na gałąź i pobiegł w kierunku Wioski. ---- W międzyczasie Makuta pozbył się korzenia i spróbował namierzyć napastnika przez umysł. Udało się. Biegł do wioski. Ale to nie ważne. Pora postawić ultimatum. Zanim ten Toa dotrze do wioski. Bardzo mało czasu. Przesłał wiadomość dwóm Rahkshi Teleportacji i natychmiast zniknęły. Wyszedł z namiotu i wzmacniając swój głos, zawołał: - Mieszkańcy wyspy! Nie przybyliśmy tu walczyć. Na tej wyspie jest coś, co należy do nas. Jeśli to oddacie, odpłyniemy. Jeśli jednak nie otrzymamy tego, będziemy musieli was zniszczyć. Nie chcemy rozlewu krwi, więc oddajcie nam to. - O co chodzi!? - rozległo się od strony wioski. - O Matoranina Plazmy, imieniem Fertos. - Na Sunessi nie ma Matoran tego żywiołu! - Ale on tu jest. Wydajcie go nam, a rozstaniemy się w pokoju. - Nigdy o nim nie słyszeliśmy! - Macie dobę do namysłu. Jeśli jutro, o tej porze nie otrzymamy Matoranina, zginiecie... Koniec - Makuta ruszył do namiotu i ponownie połączył się z Rahskhi. Nic. A więc młody Toa Roślinności uporał się z Dziećmi Makuta. Widocznie był doskonale wyszkolony... ---- Jednak Bisterowi wcale nie poszło tak dobrze. Zszedł na ziemię, a Rahskhi zablokowały mu drogę. Rozpoczął walkę, ale z mizernym skutkiem. Dzięki mocy teleportacji miały ogromną przewagę. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł ruch w koronach drzew. Uśmiechnął się i wystrzelił w tym kierunku pocisk Madu. Potem szybko uskoczył, przed stadem Leśnych Zwisaczy. Kilka z nich swoimi kończynami przebiło się przez grzbiet Rahskhi, aż do Kraata. Rahi zaczęły rozrywać pancerze, a Toa Roślinności ruszył sprintem do Wioski. Dotarł tam w momencie, gdy Makuta skończył przemówienie. Pozostali Toa mieli nietęgie miny. - Fertos? – spytała Heya. – Nigdy o nim nie słyszałam. - Jak każde z nas… Ale musimy go znaleźć… - Chcesz go wydać!? - To jedyne wyjście. Inaczej nas zniszczą… - Zaraz. Jaki Fertos? Toa opowiedzieli o wszystkim Bisterowi. - Musimy walczyć... - Co? - Roten, Bister ma rację... Ściągnęliśmy nasze siły. Damy radę. - Ech... Dobrze. Ale musimy opracować plan. Matowanie niech wejdą wyżej i będą ostrzeliwać Rahkshi z góry. My otworzymy pierwszą linię. Bister, porozrzucaj wszędzie swoje nasionka… - Dobra. Zajmę się tym i wracam do wioski. Muszę coś załatwić... - O co chodzi? - Na razie to tylko podejrzenia…. A właściwie nawet nie... Chęć wiedzy... - Idź. Tylko wracaj szybko. Po kilku minutach Toa Roślinności był już w drodze. Po raz kolejny poruszał się między koronami drzew. W sumie nie chodziło nawet o Wioskę, a o miejsce, w którym znalazł zwłoki Turagi Voriana. Gdy znalazł się na miejscu zaczął się rozglądać. Słońce niknęło za horyzontem, odbijając ostatnie swe promienie o taflę morza wokół wyspy. Toa stał nieruchomo. Nie z szoku. Przewidział to. Pozostawało pytanie: Kto zabrał stąd zwłoki Turagi? Makuta? Fertos? Larixen? Nie zdążył poinformować pozostałych Obrońców o rezultatach swojego wypadu. Fertos i Larixen. Jest ich dwóch? Nagle Bister poczuł się jak Po-Matoranin z Kopalni patrzący w ciemną otchłań przed nim, w prawej ręce trzymając kilof, a w drugiej do połowy wypaloną pochodnię. Niepewność. Strach. Czuł, że jest obserwowany… Ciarki przechodziły mu po plecach. Nagle usłyszał jakiś szelest. Spojrzał w tę stronę i zaczął uciekać, ile sił w nogach i tchu w piersi. Nie zobaczył niczego, ale spanikował. Biegł tak długo, aż dotarł na plażę. Upadł na piasek i zaczął dyszeć. Statki BoM były zacumowane z drugiej strony wyspy. Bister usiadł i zaczął patrzeć w gwiazdy. ---- Następnego dnia Makuta w swoim namiocie spożywał śniadanie. Był pewien, że Toa nie wydadzą Matoranina. I tak byli już martwi. Po co cała ta szopka… Wziął pióro i zaczął pisać: „Mistrzu, nadal nic. Odkryliśmy, że są lepiej wyszkoleni, niż sądziliśmy. Jednak to żaden problem. Za kilka godzin zaatakujemy. Potem zajmiemy się pozostałymi wioskami. Nie wiem co jest powodem zakłóceń. Znajdziemy cel i wynosimy się stąd. Ale wolałbym uniknąć rozlewu krwi. Może dałoby się tego uniknąć? Jestem naukowcem, nie wojownikiem. '' ''Archix” Po chwili pogniótł kartkę i znów napisał to samo, oprócz trzech ostatnich zdań. ---- Neiron zastanawiał się. Ta wyspa się mu nie podobała. Znał cel misji, ale to coś wymknęło się spod kontroli... Sam był zły, ale to zło, które było ty, było jeszcze gorsze... - Odejdź stąd... - usłyszał w swojej głowie. - Mistrzu, czy to ty? - Twój Mistrz myśli, że to on mnie stworzył. Ale ja istniałem jeszcze przed stworzeniem Makuta. Odejdź stąd, wszystkich na wyspie czeka zagłada, z mojej ręki... - Halo? - cisza. Vortixx poczuł ciarki na plecach. Bał się. I to nie z powodu pałętającego się pod nogami Turahka... Spojrzał w kierunku dżungli, a potem na morze. Był blady świt. Przekaż innym. Jeśli Mistrz nie wróci do tego czasu, odpływamy bez niego... ---- - Jesteśmy gotowi do obrony. Jednak oni widzą nasze działania. - Dobrze. Bister i Matorani dostarczyli zapas Madu. - Za kilka godzin... Za kilka godzin dowiemy się, czy jesteśmy godni miana Obrońców Sunessi... - Nie martw się. Jestem przy tobie. I zawsze będę... - oboje Toa spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. - Tak... - uśmiechnęła się Heya patrząc na twarz Roten. Przyłożyła dłoń do policzka, na którym widniała blizna po walce z Klerixem. - Wiesz... Zawsze chciałem ci powiedzieć... - Ekhem! - Toa spojrzeli w bok i zauważyli zniecierpliwionego Bistera. - Może najpierw uratujemy wioskę? Toa poszli na swoją pozycję. Wioska znajdowała się na pograniczu dżungli i plaży. Przepływająca niedaleko rzeka nie była ogromna, ale wystarczała, by zaspokoić potrzeby Matoranek. Rahkshi również byli niedaleko rzeki. Jednak u nich ona dopiero wypływała z podziemnego źródła. Dzieliło ich ponad 100 bio. Na to wszystko z płaskowyżu patrzyły 2 pary oczu. Jedna należała do Fertosa, a druga dzięki wmontowanemu teleskopowi dokładnie widziała, co się dzieje. Para oczu należąca do Fertosa odwróciła się i zobaczyła zwłoki bezlitośnie zamordowanych Turaga. Do oczu napłynęły łzy, a ciało skoczyło w przepaść ---- Archix obserwował Toa. Wybrali walkę. Nie chciał ich zabijać. Rahkshi czuł co się święci, paliły się do walki. Makuta skinął głową dając sygnał do ataku. Sługusy Bractwa ruszyły w szarży. Toa czekali. Heya użyła maski i stworzyła dwie swoje kopie. Rahkshi wbiegły na pole, na którym Bister porozrzucał nasiona. Nagle w ułamku sekundy wyrosły z nich pędy i korzenie, które zatrzymały Rahkshi. Heye wraz z Rotenem stworzyły ogromną falę z porozsiewanymi w jej środku dużymi głazami. Po chwili fala uderzyła w spętane Rahkshi. Archix zaniepokoił się. Właśnie stracił połowę swoich sił. Wydał Rahkshi Teleportacji rozkaz dostania się na tyły Toa, a sam ciskał w ich stronę mocą telekinezy inne Rahkshi, po czym sam tam poleciał. Toa poszli na swoją pozycję. Wioska znajdowała się na pograniczu dżungli i plaży. Przepływająca niedaleko rzeka nie była ogromna, ale wystarczała, by zaspokoić potrzeby Matoranek. Rahkshi również byli niedaleko rzeki. Jednak u nich ona dopiero wypływała z podziemnego źródła. Dzieliło ich ponad 100 bio. Na to wszystko z płaskowyżu patrzyły 2 pary oczu. Jedna należała do Fertosa, a druga dzięki wmontowanemu teleskopowi dokładnie widziała, co się dzieje. Para oczu należąca do Fertosa odwróciła się i zobaczyła zwłoki bezlitośnie zamordowanych Turaga. Do oczu napłynęły łzy, a ciało skoczyło w przepaść Archix obserwował Toa. Wybrali walkę. Nie chciał ich zabijać. Rahkshi czuł co się święci, paliły się do walki. Makuta skinął głową dając sygnał do ataku. Sługusy Bractwa ruszyły w szarży. Toa czekali. Heya użyła maski i stworzyła dwie swoje kopie. Rahkshi wbiegły na pole, na którym Bister porozrzucał nasiona. Nagle w ułamku sekundy wyrosły z nich pędy i korzenie, które zatrzymały Rahkshi. Heye wraz z Rotenem stworzyły ogromną falę z porozsiewanymi w jej środku dużymi głazami. Po chwili fala uderzyła w spętane Rahkshi. Archix zaniepokoił się. Właśnie stracił połowę swoich sił. Wydał Rahkshi Teleportacji rozkaz dostania się na tyły Toa, a sam ciskał w ich stronę mocą telekinezy inne Rahkshi, po czym sam tam poleciał. Postanowił włączyć się do walki. Już po chwili skrzyżował broń z Rotenem. Ten, podobnie jak Makuta był doskonałym szermierzem. Jednak nie stanowił najmniejszego problemu dla kogoś z mocą telekinezy. Rzucił ciałem Toa jak workiem kamieni prosto w jakąś chatę. Roten przebił się przez ścianę i wylądował na półce z muszelkami, niszcząc ją. Po chwili na nieprzytomnego Toa Kamienia rzuciło się kilka wściekłych Rahkshi. Heya i jej kopie chroniły sporą grupkę wystraszonych Matoranek. Jedna kopia zdobyła dwa Miotacze Madu i ostrzeliwała się. Nagle tuż przed jej Kanohi pojawił się Makuta. Złapał ją za szyję i uniósł ją. Ta chciała wystrzelić, ale miotacze wysunęły jej się z rąk i wylądowały na dłoni Archiwa. Ten używając mocy grawitacji zgniótł je i odrzucił. Po chwili puścił jej szyję, ale tylko po to by przebić włócznią jej opadające ciało. Następnie mocno się skoncentrował i z pobliskiej dżungli wyskoczył rozwścieczony Niedźwiedź Pyłowy. Rozejrzał się szukając celu i po chwili rzucił się na drugą kopię Heyi. Przewrócił ją wrzeszczącą i zaczął rozrywać jej zbroję pazurami i zębami. Potem wściekły zajął się ciałem… Rozszarpał jej brzuch, widać było krew, organy, części… Gdy krzyk ucichł zaczął się rozglądać za następną ofiarą. Jego wzrok napotkał Archixa, a ten skinął głową w kierunku Heyi. Rahi zaczął powoli iść w jej kierunku, kiedy nagle drogę zastąpił mu Bister. Toa Roślinności pochylił się i nie okazując strachu spojrzał w oczy bestii. Wysyczał przez zęby: - Gundal, to nie twój teren… Wynoś się stąd! – wskazał palcem dżunglę. Obaj przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. W końcu Niedźwiedź powoli ruszył we wskazanym przez Toa kierunku. Archix zaczął klaskać, ale po chwili uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Momentalnie przyciągnął do siebie Heyę, złapał ją i przystawił ostrze włóczni do szyi... - Fertos… – wysyczał. - A Larixen może być? – Makuta zdziwił się i odsunął ostrze od szyi Toa Wody. Bister wykorzystał ten moment i z jednego ziarenka, które znajdowało się pod stopą Makuty, wyrósł korzeń, który oplótł się wokół nogi Archixa. Ten upadł na kolano, a Heya odskoczyła. Bister ruszył na Archiwa wymachując Kosą. W końcu uderzył go nią prosto w twarz. Cios skruszył Makucie maskę i zostawił ślad na twarzy, z którego delikatnie unosił się zielony dym. Rozwścieczony Makuta rzucił się na niego. Okładał go i przy okazji stworzył sobie pazury. Już miał zadać ostateczny cios, gdy nagle zobaczył kształt lecący w jego kierunku. Kształt złapał go i wbił się z nim w drzewo. Potem zatrzymał się i można było zauważyć pazury przymocowane do prawej ręki i jakąś maszynerię na lewej. Na plecach znajdował się plecak odrzutowy. Na głowie postać nosiła Kanohi Volitak. Stanęła nad Archixem, uniosła go ruchem ręki i wykonała ruch ręką, jakby chciała strzepnąć z dłoni pyłek, mówiąc: - Wynocha! – ciało Archixa poleciał jakby pchnięte niewidzialną siłą. Po torze lotu można było wnioskować, ze wyląduje gdzieś z drugiej strony wyspy. Toa zdjęła z uda jakiś przedmiot i rzuciła nim w grupę Rahkshi. Przedmiot wybuchł, niszcząc zbroje. Pozostałe, widząc, co się dzieje momentalnie rzuciły się do ucieczki. - Jestem Skylar – powiedziała Toa podając Heyi rękę, by pomóc jej wstać. - Heya. Bister, w porządku? Toa Roślinności uniósł głowę i zobaczył Skylar oświetlaną przez promienie słoneczne, sprawiając, że wyglądała nieziemsko. - Jestem na Artahce... - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Roten! – krzyknęła Heya i podbiegła do gramolącego się z zawalonej chatki Toa Kamienia. Trzymał się za lewe ramię, na twarzy malował się grymas bólu. Porysowana i powgniata zbroja z resztkami Kraata świadczyła o tym, że przeszedł ciężką walkę. - Wszyscy żyjemy, więc obronę możemy uznać za udaną – powiedział z cynicznym uśmieszkiem, wpatrując się w Rotena, Bister. ---- Retol ocknął się na piaszczystym brzegu. Jego podróż dobiegła końca. Wiedział, że musi się dowiedzieć, co to za miejsce. Widział dżunglę, płaskowyż i jakiś posąg. Wstał i zobaczył, że na szczęście ma przy sobie Clasterna. Chwycił go i ruszył wzdłuż brzegu. Wkrótce zobaczył cztery zacumowane statki. Na ich żaglach wyszyty był czarny symbol Rahkshi. - Uuu… Będzie ostro… - chwycił Clasterna i otworzył ogień. Dosłownie. Na pierwszy statek spadło kilka płonących kul. Z pokładu wybiegły Rahkshi, chcąc ugasić pożar trawiący statek. Retol zaczął ich ostrzeliwać z obracającego się działka. Padały jeden po drugim. W międzyczasie Toa Ognia zdołał zbliżyć się do drugiego statku. Niektóre Rahkshi uciekło do dżungli, inne chciały zaatakować Retola. Ten poradził sobie z nimi bez problemu i kolejny statek stanął w płomieniach. Zostały tylko, albo aż dwa. Chociaż z drugiej strony lepiej by było zostawić jakiś statek, by mógł służyć jako środek transportu. - Ej, ty! – usłyszał nad sobą. Spojrzał w górę i o mało co nie wylądował na nim Vortixx w czerwono-srebrnej zbroi. Retol uskoczył i powiedział: - Miło nareszcie spotkać inteligentną istotę. Mam nadzieję… Ale… Co sprowadza tu Bractwo? - A jak myślisz? Przypłynęliśmy nazrywać kilka kwiatków… - Czterema statkami Rahkshi… - wymiana ciosów. - Martwi milczą… Więc ci powiem… - zwarcie. – Myślą, że Matoranin uciekł. Tak naprawdę to my go przysłaliśmy. - Jaki… Uch… Matoranin? - Tego już się nie dowiesz! Zginiesz! – Vortixx zaszarżował. – Nie pokonasz mnie! Mam to! – Vortixx wyjął Miotacz Kanoka i wystrzelił. Retol użył maski i dysk rozbił się o powierzchnię tarczy. - Na miecze z nim nie wygram… Tu potrzebna jest… Siła ognia! – przeszło przez myśl Toa Ognia. Szybko złapał miotacz i zaczął strzelać na ślepo, w nadziei, że trafi. Vortixx oparł się o burtę i osunął na ziemię, śmiertelnie ranny. - Cha! Cha! Cha! - Co cię tak śmieszy? – zapytał z uśmiechem Retol. - Mój mistrz… was… zniszczy! – uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z twarzy Retola. Toa jednym ruchem przebił ostrzem rannego przeciwnika, dobijając go i ruszył w kierunku dżungli. Część 3 Fertos obudził się. Wstał, by się rozejrzeć. Przed nim znajdowała się dżungla, za plecami miał ścianę skalną. Ale żył... Rozejrzał się po ciele szukając śladów od upadku, obrażeń... Nic. Upadek z tej wysokości powinien przynajmniej zarysować zbroję... Oparł się o ścianę skalną. Wiedział, że na moment stracił kontrolę... Bestia go uratowała... Nie! ICH! Uratowała ich od niechybnej śmierci... Bowiem jego śmierć zabije też to, co w nim siedzi. Infekcja musi zginąć. A on wraz z nią. To jest jedyne wyjście. Ale nie boi się tego. Wraz ze śmiercią skończy się jego cierpienie. Właśnie zza chmur wychyliło się słońce. Promienie światła oświetliły jego zbroję. Uśmiechnął się, z przekonaniem, że niedługo wszystko się skończy. ---- Archix w locie zdołał zapanować nad ciałem i udało mu się wylądować bezpiecznie na plaży. - Nie ma to, jak skrzydła... - a po chwili dodał: - Toa Psioniki? Robi się ciekawie. Niestety straciłem Rahkshi. Na szczęście mam jeszcze Neirona. Makuta szedł w kierunku, w którym stały zacumowane statki Bractwa. Po kilkunastu minutach zatrzymał się. Trzy statki zmieniły się w trawione przez ogień zgliszcza, a wokół było widać resztki Rahkshi. Jednak najgorsze było to, że nie widział swojego podopiecznego. Wytężył wzrok i przerażony teleportował się. Znalazł się obok nienaruszonego statku. Przy sterburcie, tam gdzie było bardzo płytko spoczywało ciało jego ucznia. Makuta przyklęknął i wziął Vortixx na ręce. Wściekły krzyknął: - Żaden z was, idioci nie pomyślał, żeby zabrać ciało!? – rozłożył skrzydła i wleciał na statek. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że szykują się do odpłynięcia. - Kto wydał rozkaz odpłynięcia!? Jeden Rahkshi wskazał palcem Neirona. Po chwili upadł przeszyty na wylot włócznią Archixa. - Nikomu… Nikomu nie pozwolę bezcześcić jego imienia! Nikomu! Zabiciem go mieszkańcy wyspy skazali się na zagładę… Przelali czarę goryczy… Nie będzie litości. Wszyscy ruszajcie w dżunglę! Znajdźcie i wymordujcie każdego Matoranina, każdego Toa, każdego Turagę, jaki wpadnie wam w ręce! Natychmiast! ---- Nastia zdjęła maskę i wplotła w otwórz z boku piękny kwiat, który podarował jej chwilę temu Heo. Oboje siedzieli na przewalonym pniu na, niewielkiej polance nieopodal Wioski Wody. Oboje nie mieli pojęcia o hordzie Rahkhi zwolnionych ze smyczy i wpuszczonych do dżungli. Oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy, gdy nagle zza krzaków wyskoczył potwór. Był wysoki, ale mocno pochylony. Na grzbiecie miał grezebień. Ze swojej paszczy wydał odgłos. Coś pomiędzy syczeniem, a krzykiem. Widząc go, Matoranie momentalnie zerwali się na równe nogi. Heo odepchnął Nastię, nakazał jej uciekać, wyciągnął sztylet i starał się odciągnąć Rahkshi od Ga-Matoranki.Ten jednak błyskawicznie do niego doskoczył i uderzył buławą w głowę. Ten upadł, a Dziecię Makuty dźgnęło go w brzuch. Nastia przyglądała się temu przerażona. Heo zobaczył ją i bezgłośnie wyszeptał: - Biegnij... Nastia natychmiast ruszyła pędem do wioski. Wierzyła, że zdąży. Heo nie wierzył. Nagle z tych samych krzaków, z których wyskoczył Rahkshi pojawił się Toa Ognia. Skoczył i nadział rozżarzone do czerwoności ostrze na potwora. Broń przeszła przez grzbiet i Kraatę w środku. Okładający bezbronnego, zaryczał i upadł. Retol podał rękę Heo, by pomóc mu wstać. Jednak z tych samych krzaków wyskoczył kolejny Rahkshi. Skoczył Toa na plecy i zaczął go dusić buławą. Ponadto Retol czuł, jak wysysa z niego moc. Szamotał się, lecz bezskutecznie. Mały, ranny Matoranin chciał mu pomóc, ale w końcu był tylko małym, rannym Matoraninem i nim na dobre się podniósł, kopniak długiej nogi potwora powalił go na ziemię. ---- Mieszkańcy Wodnej Wioski zabierali się do sprzątania zniszczeń. Nagle usłyszeli wzywanie pomocy. Skylar pierwsza zobaczyła przerażoną Ga-Matorankę. Jednak, gdy ją zobaczyła, miaął wizję. Zobaczyła Rahkshi duszącego Toa Ognia. Odpaliła plecak i poleciała w kierunku, z którego przybiegła Matoranka. ---- Ciągle słabnął. Musiał walczyć o każdy oddech. Ale nie miał już sił... Chciał odpuścić... Lecz nagle! Najpierw ją usłyszał. Potem ją zobaczył. Przyleciała z prawej. Lecąc, wykonała zamch pazurami. Trzymający go Mroczny Pomiot upadł z dwiema ranami ciętymi na grzbiecie. Toa zaczął rozmasowywać sobie szyję. - W porządku? - Tak... Khy! Khy! Dzięki... ---- Ga-Matoranki, pomimo swego żywiołu, rozpaliły ogniska. Przy największym siedzieli Skylar, Heya, Retol, Turaga Eris i trzy Matoranki, jedna odpowiedzialna za straż we wiosce, inna przewodząca medykom i ostatnia, prawa ręka Turagi. Siedzieli i obradowali. Co począć. Z hordą Rahkshi. Z Makutą. Z rosnącą liczbą rannych. Jednogłośnie orzekli, by rozstawić obserwatorów. Heo natychmiast zgłosił się na ochotnika, ale z powodu odniesionych ran, odesłali go do jednego z namiotów medyków. Pierwszym obserwatorem w niewielkiej, ale wysokiej, jak na sunessiańskie standardy wieżyczce, był Nefa. Przewoźnik z Leśnej Wioski. Obecnie przebywał u Ga-Matoranek wykonując zadanie dla Turagi Uthosa. Miał zabrać pewną paczkę od Turagi Eris i dostarczyć do Kopalni. Do rąk własnych. Westchnął. Czcigodny zdziwaczał. Gdy spotkał paru Onu-Matoran w karczmie, i gdy postawił im kolejkę, wyjawili mu, że stary od długiego przebywania w ciemnościach chyba zdziwaczał. Zaczynał mieć paranoję. Szkoda chłopa. Kiedyś był silniejszy nawet od Unila. Razem z pozostałą piątką Turaga, gdy jeszcze wszyscy byli Toa, odparli najazd Skakdi. Wiele zabudowań zostało zniszczonych. Wtedy oddali swoją moc. Wtedy Roten, Heya i Bister stali się ich następcami. Nową Generacją. Powstały nowe wioski. A połowa Turaga zamieszkała na płaskowyżu. Większość sądziła, że ich opuścili, bo oszaleli, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Ale Nefa znał prawdę. Od samego Czcigodnego Voriana. Raz wszedł na płaskowyż. Spotkał ich. Wydawali się normalni. Wyjawili mu prawdę. Powiedzieli, że nadszedł nowy czas. Czas trójki nowych bohaterów. Ich czas minął. Więc postanowili tu zamieszkać. Żyć z dala od społeczeństwa, i z dala od społeczeństwa umrzeć. Nie chcieli kłopotać swoich następców i Matoran myśleniem o nich. Martwieniem się. Druga połowa Turaga uważała, że wyspa ich potrzebuje więc zostali. Uthos zdziwaczał, Ytes izolował swoją wioskę, a Eris chciała mieć największy i najpiękniejszy dom. Jeden ze specjalistów Uthosa podczas budowy złamał rękę. Nefa westchnął raz jeszcze. ---- Z drugiej strony wioski znajdowała się druga wieżyczka. Ją zajął Ko-Matoranin, Tret. Tak. Ko-Matoranin na tropikalnej wyspie. Poza Turagą Necorem był jedynym przedstawicielem tego żywiołu na wyspie. Nie miał żadnego konkretnego zajęcia. Włóczył się po wioskach, szukając jakiejś fuchy. Los skierował go ostatnio do Wodnej Wioski. A teraz od siły jego płuc i umiejętności mogło zależeć wiele istnień. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Obaj obserwatorzy ruszyli w swoje strony, zająć pozycje. W tym czasie obradowano nadal. Czekano na dostawę broni z kopalni (która notabene miała nigdy nie nadejść) i wsparcie Gwardii Lasu, organizacji zajmującej się dbaniem o porządek w Leśnej Wiosce. Mieli nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by zapewnić wiosce bezpieczeństwo. Obradowali do późnej nocy. Byli już bardzo zmęczeni, więc postanowili zakończyć obrady, i położyć się. Obserwatorzy zostali zmienieni, na dwie nie nadające się do leczenia Ga-Matoranki. - Chodź tu... Czekam... - rozległo się w głowie Skylar, gdy szła do chatki użyczonej przez jedną z Matoranek. Wiedziała, do kogo należy głos. Momentalnie odpaliła plecak i poleciała w kierunku płaskowyżu. Chwilę po tym, gdy zniknęła, rozległ się krzyk Matoranki obserwującej północne wejście. Retol ruszył pierwszy, ale Heya już po kilku susach dopadła go, a po kilku następnych, zostawiła go w tyle. Heya dobiegła do Matoranki i spojrzała we wskazanym przez nią kierunku. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zaniemówiła. Zobaczyła bowiem Rotena. Na jego ciele tylko w kilku miejscach pozotała zbroja. Z wielu ran kapała krew, pozostawiając za Toa karmazynowy ślad. Trzymał na rękach leżące bezwładnie ciało Turagi Uthosa. - Ratuj go... - wyszeptał. Zachwiał się, ale złapał go Retol. Nakazał Toa Wody wziąć Turagę, a sam założył ręke Rotena sobie na szyję i zaczął go ciągnąć za Toa Wody. Za Turagę od razu zabrała się Nastia z kilkoma pomocniczkami. Roten zaś spoczął ma ogromnym łóżku Turagi Eris. Obok niego stali Heya i Retol. Turaga niezadowolona, że użyto jej łóżka bez jej wiedzy poszła na nocny spacer, by ochłonąć. - Co się stało? - spytaal przerażona Heya. - Zaatako... Uch... Zaatakowali... Uch... Ko... Kopalnię. Wyrż... Uch... Wyrżnęli niemal... Niemal wszy... Wszystkich... Uch...Był... Był ze mną... Bister... Uch... On... On też... Widziałem... Widziałem jak... Uch... Odrywają mu... głowę... Ten krzyk... Ja... Ja próbowałem... Heya... Proszę... Uch... Wybacz mi... Ja... Uch... - ale Heya już nie słuchała. Wybiegła z chaty szlochając. Retol został. By przyjrzeć się Kanohi Rotena. Była... Dziwna... Jakby pokryta zielonkawą rdzą... Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem pytania. - Co z twoją maską? - Roten spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Co z twoją maską? - spytał ostro. Zdziwienie Rotena zmieniło się we wściekłość. - Co z... - Retol nie dokończył. Miałby z tym problem, z dwiema mocarnymi rękami zaciskającymi się na jego szyi. Rękąmi nalężącymi do Toa opętanego przez Mrok. ---- Bister wszedł do swojej chatki, zawiesił broń na ścianie i obmył twarz w miednicy z wodą. Przysiadł na podłodze i spróbował oczyścić umysł. Heya mówiła, że to pomaga. Od momentu rozdzielenia się z Rotenem, gdy po udanej obronie Wodnej Wioski wyruszyli do własnych wiosek, polował na te opancerzone dżdżownice. Razem z Plonderem, Terlokiem i Sadderą rozłożyli na łopatki kilkanaście Rahkshi. Toa starał się obmyślić plan ocalenia Matoran, ale nic nie mógł wymyślić. Siedział tak godzinę, aż zdrętwiały mu nogi. Udało mu się wstać i podejść do łóżka i już po chwili leciał ku objęciom krainy snu. ---- Skylar wylądowała na płaskowyżu. On już tam był. Czekał... - Czego chcesz, gnoju!? - wypaliła bez ogródek, przepełniona zawiścią i gniewem. - Ależ moja droga... Po co te nerwy? Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Jestem Archix, skromny naukowiec i wysłannik Bractwa Makuta i to mnie, właśnie mnie, skromnemu Makucie, została przydzielona ta piękna wyspa. Kto wie. Może zbuduję sobie tu letnią rezydencję... - Gadaj! Czego chcesz!? Gadaj, albo... - Albo co!? Jesteś tylko małą, słabą, nic nieznaczącą Matoranką w zbroi Toa, która nawet nie panuje nad swoją mocą. - Czego chcesz? - wysyczała przez zęby, ledwo nad sobą panując "Matoranka". - Dwóch osób. Fertosa... I Ciebie... Choć, jakby się zastanowić, to ta rezydencja... - Zapomnij. - Dołącz do mnie, a nauczę cię kontrolować swoją moc... Staniesz się potężna niemal, jak ja... - Nigdy ci nie pomogę! Nigdy nie pomogę złu! - Już to zrobiłaś. Zapomniałaś? Odświeżę ci pamięć. Matoranka Psioniki, która nie panuje nad mocą. Inne Matoranki jej nie akceptują. Postanawia odejść. W nocy. Niedaleko wioski spotyka postać. Ta pyta ją o wioskę. Matoranka wskazuje kierunek. Postać zaczyna się śmiać. Okazuje się, że to Makuta. Zwiastun śmierci i mroku. Przerażona Matoranka ucieka. Wciąż słyszy śmiech Makuty w swojej głowie. Domyśla się, że siedzi w niej. Następnego dnia Matoranka wraca do wioski. Wszystkie jej siostrzyczki nie żyją, a wioska jest zniszczona. Wyrusza w podróż. Spotyka Turagę, który jej pomaga. Przetrwać i zapomnieć. Daje jej kamień Toa i widgety. Matoranka staje się Toa i w porcie kupuje swoje obecne wyposażenie. Od tego czasu włóczy się po świecie, starając się naprawić błąd i być może przy okazji zginąć - Skylar nie miała pojęcia, skąd Archix wie o Turadze i całej reszcie. Po chwili zrozumiała: - Wynoś się z mojej głowy, ty popaprańcy! - użyła mocy i wyrzuciła Makutę z umysłu. Ten zachwiał się i uśmiechnął. Skylar zaatakowała. Ale on zrobił unik, teleportując się i śmiejąc. I tak ciągle. Toa zaczęła się męczyć i użyła miotacza ognia. Tym razem poplecznik Teridaxa stał nieruchomo. Wciąż się uśmiechał. Ogień nic mu nie robił. Ognioodporność. Jedna z 42 mocy Makuta. Piekielnie przydatna. Gdy Skylar zobaczyła, że to nic nie daje, przestała. Zrezygnowana. Chciała jednak spróbować jeszcze raz. Zamachnęła się pazurami, a Archix złapał ją za rękę i boleśnie wykręcił. Przyłożył usta do jej ucha i zaczął mówić: - Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz pokonać Makutę w nocy? - wyszeptał i kopniakiem posłał na ziemię. Toa zaczęła się podnosić, ale po chwili upadała, powalona kulą cienia. - No dobra. Zmienię zdanie. Dołącz do mnie, a zostawię Sunessi w spokoju - Sunessi, nie jej mieszkańców. Oni wszystko zginą. Zginą za Neirona... - dodał w myślach. - Łżesz! - Nie zaszkodzi spróbować - powiedział, podając leżącej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać. Odtrąciła ją. Więc kopnął ją w brzuch. Ta skuliła się. - Trzy dni. Trzy dni na decyzję. A tak na marginesie - zaczął, pochylając się nad nią. - w czasie, gdy się z tobą zabawiałem, do Wioski Wody dotarł zdrajca. Miłego opłakiwania kolejnych, którzy zginęli z twojej winy. Bywaj - i zniknął. Minęło kilka minut, nim wstała. Odpaliła plecak i poleciała w kierunku Wodnej Wioski, łudząc się, że nie jest za późno. Spojrzała w kierunku płaskowyżu. Zdawało się, że wśród ciemności dostrzegła wpatrujące się w nią zielone oczy. Złe oczy. ---- Kategoria:Trylogia Sunessi Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma